


The Day After

by Lumeneas



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeneas/pseuds/Lumeneas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos hasn't called since last night's kiss and, frankly, Cecil is a bit worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Do people still do disclaimers?

Cecil walked out of the radio station in a slight fog. He was still giddy from the previous night’s kiss and he had felt like he was walking on air all day. It made the day’s show fairly difficult and he could imagine the disgruntled mutters that would assail him as he opened his mailbox, a daily activity he did that he could not really explain.

His eyes were half-lidded behind under-rimmed glasses as he walked down the sidewalk towards his apartment. A slight worry began to nag at the back of his head like flesh-eating bacteria when he realized that Carlos had not called him since last night. Cecil tried to dismiss the thought, but it grew until it was all he could think about. ‘Maybe he didn’t mean it’ he thought ‘Maybe he thinks it was a mistake.’ The floating steps he had been talking slowed to slogging.

Cecil reached his building in a deeply depressed mood that had not taken long to develop. He tripped on his own feet as he trudged up the stairs. He could barely see anything through his mostly closed eyes; his third eye was completely closed, truly alluding to the state he was in. When he reached his door, he rifled through his messenger bag blindly, slumped sadly. He failed to notice anything around him, nor did he really want to.

“Cecil?”

He jumped at his name, all three eyes wide open. He spun on his heel, hand still in his brown bag, to see Carlos in his lab coat. Joy surged from deep down and settled into a deep affection. Carlos wore a puzzled look on his face with lines of distress etched into his perfect forehead.

“Carlos! How are you? How do you know where I live?” Cecil asked.

“I’m fine, Cecil,” Carlos said, placatingly. His face took on a sheepish expression and Cecil couldn’t help but think how cute he was. “I saw you walking up the stairs on my way back to the site and followed you up.”

Cecil was delighted to see Carlos but the doubt still festered in the back of his brain. They stood, a foot or two apart from each other in awkward silence. A tension hung in the air between as the question Cecil wanted to ask became an elephant. Finally, he could stand it no longer.

“Why didn’t you—“

“I’m sorry I didn’t—“

They stopped mid-sentence and Cecil fought the urge to giggle slightly. They were both thinking of the same thing. He watched as Carlos raked a slim hand through his perfect hair and motioned for him to continue.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call. I wanted to, I really did. It just…felt like words wouldn’t be enough. I needed to see you,” Carlos admitted. He had initially been looking at the gray floor of the building but as he finished, lifted his head to hold Cecil’s eyes. The radio host immediately felt sticky sweat break out under his arms and did it just get hotter or was it just him? He swallowed thickly and pulled out the keys that his groping hands finally found. Without breaking the scientist’s gaze, he slid the key into the lock and turned it, silently thanking his lucky non-existent stars that he wasn’t fumbling with anything.

He backed into the doorway, still not breaking eye contact. Carlos appeared to be under the same effects of warmer weather. His eyelids took on the heavy weight of lust and his break quickened ever so slightly. Something stirred deep in Cecil’s belly as Carlos took the invitation to come inside. Cecil kept walking backwards and for every step he took, Carlos took one forward. Soon, they were both inside. Cecil had bumped into his sofa and watched as Carlos, perfect Carlos, slowly closed the door behind him.

“I am sorry,” Carlos whispered. The space between them seemed to shimmer with heat waves and Cecil ached to close the distance.

“You could…make it up to me,” Cecil said. His bag was sliding off his shoulder and he made no effort to stop it.

Carlos ever so slowly stepped towards Cecil. His eyes finally looked away and instead roamed all over the others body, seeming to drink up the image. Cecil felt an odd sort of tension build in his groin and it only grew as the scientist agonizingly came closer. Finally, they were only inches apart, Cecil looking up at a darkly colored face and Carlos gazing down into lilac eyes. A hand lightly touched the back of the host’s head and pulled him closer.

It was even better the second time. Slow and sweet, their lips connected in a mutual embrace. They pressed themselves together as they kissed in a desperate, clinging nature. Carlos coaxed Cecil’s mouth open and allowed his tongue to roam. Cecil did not protest and instead continued to eagerly move his lips along with his partner. Eventually, they separated for breath, but only for a moment.

It took only a second for them to begin tearing at each other’s clothes. It was desperate, the way they hungrily kissed and pawed at the other. The clothes dropped at their feet; a vest, a lab coat, a collared shirt…All fell discarded. Cecil began tugging Carlos towards a closed door, his room, and he obligingly followed without breaking lip contact. When they were inside the dark room, every other scrap of fabric on their bodies seemed to fall away, too. As Cecil tugged open Carlos’ belt, the other stopped him.

“What?” he said breathlessly, head spinning. He looked down and saw Carlos slip a hand into his pocket and pull out a condom. He raised his head and met embarrassed eyes.

“I bought them last night,” he confessed, “Just in case we ever…”

Happiness welled up like a fresh wound inside Cecil and he kissed Carlos sweetly. He found himself being pushed back toward the bed and he gladly lay down on it. He crawled under the covers while Carlos removed the rest of his clothes, himself having stripped already. He smiled at the small pooch on his stomach, showing that he was not as fit as he initially seemed under his lab coat. He went around the side of the bed and lifted the covers to slip in beside Cecil. He shyly breaks the condom wrapper open and slides the rubber on his length. Both notice a liquidy sheen to the condom and Cecil realizes that it’s pre-lubed. ‘That’s rather handy’ he thought; never thinking this would happen, he hadn’t bought any of the stuff. Cecil reddened when Carlos suddenly was over him, brown arms on either side of his face.

“I want you to tell me if I hurt you,” he said, his tone serious and gaze piercing. Cecil nodded meekly and reached out to touch Carlos’s cheek. His head was reeling and he couldn’t really believe any of this was happening. His eyes fluttered shut as Carlos began kissing his neck, eventually moving down his chest to his abdominals. He shivered when cold fingertips probed at his entrance. Quiet words of affection allowed him to relax as a finger entered him. There was slight pain, but it disappeared as Carlos massaged him. Another brief sting as another entered and soon he was thrusting his hips along with the pumping motion that Carlos kept up. Soon, Cecil felt comfortably full with four fingers stretching and massaged him.

Carlos slipped his fingers out of Cecil and positioned himself. “Are you okay?”

Cecil nodded, still panting from the previous exercise. His hard cock dripped pre-cum and Carlos lightly touched it, looking at Cecil for approval. A keening moan answered him and his own length quivered in response. As he slowly, carefully slid into Cecil, he ran his hand down Cecil, eliciting a sensuous gasp. The man under him bucked his hips in response to the multitude of sensations originating in his lower half. There was pain, oh yes, a grinding, flashing pain, but it felt _so_ good and _so_ right. And Carlos hovered above him, dark chocolate eyes scrunched both in worry and ecstasy. Cecil wrapped his legs around him suddenly, pulling him farther in with another panted noise.

Carlos’s dick inside him was like fire and it burned, but he loved every second of him. The ache somehow created more pleasure than anything else. The man above him was forced to release the flesh in his hand as Cecil gripped him with pale legs and balance himself with his hands on either side of him. With this, he knew that Cecil wanted more and he would kindly give it. Still being careful, as it Cecil were a delicate piece of equipment, he began to pump into Cecil, maintaining a steady pace. It worked for a short while, but Cecil grew desperate, as shown by his leaking tip.

“Carlos, I am not a science experiment,” he gasped, rather uncharacteristically, “Speed—ah!-- up.”

At these words, Carlos smiled, amused, and bent to capture Cecil’s open mouth. As he did so, he drove his hips forward, earning a small whine from the squirming mess underneath him. He quickened his pace, relishing the feel of the constricting walls of Cecil’s ass. The pit in his stomach that began in the first moments of their encounter tightened like a clock spring and he could feel the orgasm growing in strength. He held it back, however; he wanted to pleasure the now helpless man underneath him first. Through clouded eyes he could see that it wouldn’t be much longer.

They became a single writhing mass of limbs and sweat. Cecil met every one of Carlos’s thrust halfway, crying out when he hit a certain spot. Carlos, wanting to recreate the lustful scream, repeatedly slammed into his ass at the right angle, wetly kissing Cecil’s face every time he let out another moan or gasp. He murmured sweet things in his ear, everything he loved about Cecil: his three, strange colored eyes, the mop of always neatly coifed hair that contrasted his own curly, tangled mess, his passion for Nightvale, everything. He mentioned every little thing down to the way his toes curled against his back. He couldn’t tell if Cecil was listening, but he liked to think he was.

All of sudden, with a tightening of his walls and hot spurt of white cum, Cecil orgasmed spectacularly. White lights blinded him and his back arched into Carlos’s chest, and his nail scraped along his arms. A not-so-elegant grunt followed from Carlos, signifying his own end and they collapsed seconds later, separating bodies. Carlos’s arms lay spread out, one on Cecil’s chest and the other hanging off the side of the bed. The panting breaths slowed as they cooled and calmed. Their heads turned to look at each other and neither were surprised by what just happened.

“Perfect…” Cecil murmured, reaching over to touch his fingertips to dark lips. Carlos used the arm across Cecil to grab the hand at his mouth and pressed it to him, kissing it lovingly.

“Cecil, I’ve done some calculations,” he said into the soft palm, “The results say you’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first time writing smut. You know what to do :)


End file.
